


Resolution

by adafrog



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of companion to The Game.  Written for Secondary Characters Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally in 2006. Here's the a/n for then.
> 
> This was written for Sebaceanbabe for the Secondary Characters Ficathon. The parameters were:Character: Helo and/or Racetrack Up to two things you want to see in the fic: snark, sex Up to two things you don't want to see in the fic: character death, babies. Definitely got the snark, and the no character death or babies. We'll see how it goes otherwise, though.  
> This is sort of the companion to The Game, that I wrote for the BSG ficathon. However, the muse went on vacation, and so I'm sure about this one at all. Really sorry if it sucks. (Actually, my brain has been on SG1's Cameron Mitchell. Might be something about him soon.)  
> Not Beta-d because I'm late.

"Hey Kara."

I turned to see Lee walking toward me, pleased look on his face. He'd just been talking to the Commander about how well our new program was working. With the lack of experienced pilots, we had decided to pair up the nuggets with more seasoned pilots to give them guidance and support. Also, since we all were having to learn new skills to take up slack, these pairs had various challenges to work on each week. Since it inevitably turned into a competition between the teams, it served as a great morale booster. If it also brought together two lonely pilots, then, well, that was just a bonus. I smiled, perhaps a bit too smugly, then motioned for him to join me on the railing.

He sidled up to me, resting his arms on the cool metal, and looked out across the bay. Below them, several vipers were being repaired and serviced, most by orange suited crewmen. There was one, however, who's attendants were different. These two wore standard issue drab pants, and tanks. The first one was a tall man, with a cocky attitude visible from our perch. The second was a slight woman, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was much more polished than the man, but could be seen to relax against the viper from time to time.

"So how'd it go?" 

He looked at me briefly, then back down. "Good. The results have been so good he's thinking about trying it with some of the other personnel." 

"That'll be...interesting." 

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Kara, yes, it was your idea, but you have to share." 

I snort, he can be so superior at times. "All I care about is our little nuggets are making new friends." Winking at him, I pointed at the two in the bay. "Take them, for instance."

"Hotdog and Racetrack?" 

"Yep, them." Feeling his suspicious look, I ignored him, keeping my eyes on the pair.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Lee's suspicious look morphed into a glare. "There's no way they like each other; I've never seen two more different people. Besides, I thought he liked Kat."

"And here I thought you were gonna complain about me interfering." I give him my best smirk. "The great Apollo: fighter, lover, and now matchmaker." My giggles earned me another glare, and a bump of his shoulder. "Besides, he and Kat are more like brother and sister-trust me."

"Some people think we're brother and sister," he said, trying for innuendo. 

Rolling my eyes, I mumbled, "yah, well we've always been different." Ignoring his feigned disgust, I continued my observations on the two in question. They were about as different as two people could be. Racetrack, the experienced pilot -I shudder at the thought that we are down to having children in that position- had had a few more years on Hotdog as a pilot, and even more years on him as a colonial officer. She was the epitome of spit and polish, in fact there were wagers going around on whether or not she's ever even had a hangover. While that may be a bit too far, there was no doubt that she was actually as by-the-book as everyone thought Lee was. Snorting at that thought, I couldn't help wondering what his hero worshipers would do if they found out exactly how by-the-book he wasn't.

"Okay, I give," he conceded. "Tell me why we're helping them. And why, in the Gods' name, do you think she even likes him?"

"I know he's a bit cocky."

Lee snorted.

"And wild."

Rolled his eyes. "And highly immature..."

I glared at him.

"...at times..." he trailed off.

"Right, because we're always the examples of maturity." I grabbed his neck, and ruffled his hair.

Struggling out of my grasp, he attempted to smooth down his hair, and fixed me with a haughty look. "Well, some people are mature." Which might have been impressive had he not just messed his hair into a sort of ragged mohawk. 

Ignoring his wounded pride, I looked back to Hotdog and Racetrack. All that could be seen of them were legs sticking out from under the viper's belly. Today they were supposed to be working on learning the fuel system on the way to getting to know how both Raptors and Vipers functioned. This would be good in the long run-capable pilots could help fix their own ships-but in the meantime, Chief Tyrol was having fits. If I didn't respect the man so much, I might have been amused. As it was, I did my best to help calm him down when the nuggets caused trouble. At the moment, however, the pilots in question appeared to be quietly going about their business. 

I smiled, thinking of the card game several weeks back when I figured out Racetrack's secret. She was mortified when she found out she'd been had. Poor girl probably thought I'd announce it to the whole ship. I might have, had it been another pilot-Kat would have taken it well-but not with her. Part of taking care of pilots meant knowing more than their skills in the ship; it meant knowing their personalities, and how they might react in different circumstances. It also meant knowing how they all got along, and if sometimes that meant eavesdropping or cajoling, well, that was just all the more fun for me. 

"Trust me, Lee, this is gonna work. No, they didn't do much together before, but now they seem to get along very well." Which was the wrong thing to say because at that moment, Racetrack threw down a wrench and went toe to toe with Hotdog. Watching them glare at each other, I added, "well, at least there's fire." 

"You do know you're going to owe Tyrol bigtime for this, don't you?" He asked, watching the drama unfolding on the floor. Their words couldn't be made out, but it was obvious they were screaming at each other, almost nose to nose. 

"Only if this doesn't work, Lee. Only if it doesn't work." I don't know why I was so confident. They really seemed to be about to strangle each other. Not exactly good for pilot numbers, but, I suppose, entertaining for the deck crew. 

Obviously onto my bluff, Lee started naming off items I could offer to Tyrol to save my hide. "You know, you have those three cigars from the last Triad game...or that half bottle of ambrosia-don't look at me like that, I know where it is...or I could offer to have you pull extra shifts in maintenance."

"What?!" 

"Well, he's gonna figure we're in on this together. Just thinking of ways to save my hide."

Whacking him not so softly on the arm, "I can't believe it, you're selling me out? What kind of friend are you?" I watched him rub his arm, then whacked him again.

"Ow." He glared at me. "The kind who knows when to cut his losses."

I growled, "Lee..." started to take him down, then abruptly stopped. It was highly amusing to see him almost cower in response, but even more satisfying was what I was seeing below me. "Lee." I caught his eyes, then nodded toward the two pilots. 

He opened and shut his mouth a few times, staring at the tableau, then brought his shocked gaze back to me. "They're kissing."


End file.
